


【德赫】话梅糖

by Z_Cheny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Cheny/pseuds/Z_Cheny
Summary: 亲爱的马尔福先生因为你19790919拥有了感情这世上才会有赫敏（赫敏的一个梦）
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【德赫】话梅糖

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> 所有权利属于原作者。

马尔福庄园。

熟透了的夕阳，像一个大而圆是橘子，盈盈地坐在满天的云彩里。余晖透过落地窗，洒落在德拉科身上，却没能让人感受到热意。

他一动不动。

“马尔福先生，晚餐时间到了。”电子女声传来。

“太阳落山了吗？”

“数据显示，理论上18:00太阳落山，还有7分钟。”  
德拉科·马尔福因一场意外，失明了。他抗拒所有人的帮助。在马尔福家族的全力支持下，仿生人19790919诞生了。

“等7分钟。今天是春之始¹哪。”

赫敏没应声，她主动扫描自己的记忆库。

她刚启动时，看见的就是德拉科。他也像今天一样，一动不动，但是是躺在床上。他面色惨白，皮肤紧贴在骨头上，薄得遮不住血管，喉节异常突出。通过扫描，她发现德拉科的身体状态极差，生命指数远远低于60%。程序设定，一旦生命指数低于60%，她就可以采取一切强制手段。

“你是谁——”这是德拉科对她说的第一句话，沙哑刺耳。明明费力得连眼睛都睁不开，但他的音量还是不小。

“仿生人19790919。”

这话似乎缓释了德拉科的紧张。他的眼珠子在眼皮下转了转，随后睁眼，拉过脑后的枕头就砸向了悬浮在他身上的治疗仪光圈。为了保证后续的治疗，她砸晕了他。

检测到德拉科快醒来时，她将他索住，调整好床的角度，并端来了准备好的流食。待德拉科睁眼后，她给他喂食。德拉科扭头。根据输入的数据，她知道他有严重的洁癖。

“马尔福先生，若是您不配合的话，米汤将倒在您的脸颊上。”

“你真的是仿生人吗？”

“是的，仿生人19790919。希望您配合。”

这是一个没有感情且粗暴的仿生人。她不会害怕。  
德拉科最终还是屈服了，他没法忍受米汤黏在脸上的稠腻感。他不愿意在人前示弱，但是仿生人，似乎无所谓。

白驹过隙，德拉科习惯了19790919的陪伴。窗外雪花飞舞，恰若柳絮因风起。德拉科喜欢雪，虽然看不见，但他能感受到。他也努力去感受新的世界。

“19790919——”德拉科唤到。

“我在。”她移动到他身边。

“我不想听‘我在’，你以后要唤我马尔福先生。”

“好的，马尔福先生。”

“我也不要叫你‘19790919’了，这太长了。”没等她应答，他又接着说到：“现在是冬天，冬天。这个冬天，你陪着我呢。那么——赫敏！²”

他突然兴奋起来，高声到:“以后你就是赫敏了！”

“你是谁？”

“赫敏。”

当她第一次发出“赫敏”的读音，有什么不一样了。她好像中了疯毒，变得，有想法了。她甚至会做很多非指令的事，比如，主动扫描自己的记忆库，悄悄唤他为“德拉科”。只要这样静静地陪着他，就很开心。

——因为你，我才拥有了感情。

“7分钟到了。”

“7分钟到了，我们赫敏必须要醒来了。”德拉科抚摸着赫敏的头发。

赫敏搓了搓眼睛，坐起身，将脑袋靠在德拉科的肩膀上。“我做了一个梦。”

德拉科轻轻地吻着赫敏的头发，含糊道：“有我吗？”

“啊，有一个傲娇又别扭，还很怂的家伙呢。”

¹春之始，“First Day of Spring”，美国天文学家把春天的第一天定在3月20日。应该是西方最接近中国“春分”的概念，春分昼夜等长，春分后昼渐长夜渐短，想暗示在赫敏的陪伴下，德拉科内心的阴暗面越来越少了。

²赫敏的英文名（Hermione）取自莎士比亚的《冬天的故事》

2020.05.19

**Author's Note:**

> 做梦其实是一件很累的事  
> 尤其是这种短短几分钟  
> 梦中却过了好久好久的  
> 光怪陆离的梦  
> 但是能梦到喜欢的人  
> 不管怎样还是幸福的！


End file.
